One Day
by Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: For 10 years on 18th December, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria. Completed.
1. 1997

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th September, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **For the One Day Challenge.

* * *

><p><em>1997<em>

Draco walked swiftly into the boy's bathroom. It was empty and for that he was grateful. He took off his tie and roughly threw it on the floor, his shoulders shaking.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Dumbledore.

But he had too. He had to kill him, otherwise _he _would kill his family. A sob echoed throughout the room and Draco realized it wasn't his. He looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from.

"Hello?" He called through the empty darkness. No reply but the sobbing quietened down and he wondered if it was Moaning Myrtle, crying over something silly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" There was a click and a girl with long brown hair came out of the far end toilet, wiping away her tears.

"Oh," She said. Her voice sounded disappointed. "It's you,"

Draco blinked. Wondering what a girl was doing in the boys toilets.

"Er, I guess," He said, unsure of himself. "What are you doing in the boys bathroom?" He asked, curiously.

She sniffed and looked away.

"Nothing,"

Draco sighed and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Girl problems I guess?" He asked awkwardly. He has never been good around crying girls.

"You could call it that," She admitted. He studied her. She was a Slytherin student. Maybe a year or two below him, but nonetheless, Draco found her attractive.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Draco blinked. Hoe could _anyone _not know his name?

"Malfoy," He said. "Draco Malfoy,"

"Astoria Greengrass,

"Aren't you Daphne's sister?"

She scoffed. "Oh, it's _always _about Daphne isn't it? Daphne this, Daphne that," She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Draco stood there awkwardly.

"How come you aren't at home?"He asked, changing the subject quickly.

Astoria sniffed. "Family problems. You?"

Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Same with you huh?" Astoria said, hugging her shoulders. She sighed. "Life's shit. Then you die,"

Draco gave a weak smile.

"Couldn't of put it better myself,"

For the rest of the day, his worries were forgotten and his thoughts centered around one person.

Astoria Greengrass.


	2. 1998

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th September, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **For the One Day Challenge.

* * *

><p><em>1998<em>

The war was finally over. No more deaths. No more pain.

Draco knew he should be happy. Happy that they were finally free.

But he wasn't. He felt like the dementors have took hold off his soul and he felt empty inside.

_An empty shell._

The Malfoy's have lost a lot after the war. But Draco was grateful for the fact that Potter saved them from going to Azkaban.

He wouldn't of survived in there.

He took a long sip of his firewhiskey and looked around the Three Broomsticks.

It was a cozy place. Christmas decorations were all ready up and a blazing fire was alight, filled with horrors off the past.

Despite the fact that Draco has left Hogwarts, the Three Broomsticks had to be his favourite pub.

The door opened and a sound of footsteps was heard. He didn't look up as a tall shadow loomed over him.

"You again?" The voice asked sarcastically.

Draco knew that voice. He heard it one year ago.

Seemed like a century since he last heard it.

He slowly looked up, letting his eyes trail up her slender body and up to her brown eyes. He gave a wry smile.

"Astoria. Fancy seeing you here,"

She rolled her eyes and took off her green scarf and sat down opposite him.

"Typical. Can't go anywhere without seeing you,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're still at Hogwarts if I remember correctly," He said, frowning.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind," She muttered. She ordered a warm butterbeer as Rosemerta came up and a pang of guilt swelled up inside him. She knew nothing of what he did to her.

"How are you then?" Astoria asked, sipping the butterbeer and as she put the cup down, froth appeared around her mouth, looking like a moustache.

Draco couldn't help but grin.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked.

Draco chuckled and he wiped away the froth from her face.

"You grew a mustache," He said chuckling and Astoria blushed.

"Did not,"

"Did too," She stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"Still refusing the offer?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't want to be your girlfriend. Never ever," She said firmly.

Draco hid a smirk, knowing that Astoria would give up sooner or later.

Malfoys always get what they want in the end. No matter how many days or years they have to wait, they will always get what they want.

Soon, Draco mused. Staring as Astoria as she talked, agreeing with her every now and then.

She will be his.


	3. 1999

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Summary: **For 10 years, on 18th September, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria

**Notes: **For the One Day challenge

* * *

><p><em>1999<em>

They went to Germany for christmas. A country Astoria always loved but never had chance to visit.

"They got such a vast history," She said excitedly. "Such a bloody history, yet so have we,"

Draco agreed and smiled as she talked about Germany with such a passion. They stayed in a muggle hotel which surprised Astoria very much, but nonetheless, they enjoyed themselves.

They stayed next door to an old English couple who took a great liking to them. They had a warm and friendly personality and Draco found himself wishing that he had grandparents like them. His grandparents were both long dead, but during Draco's childhood, they have never exactly been the most huggable people.

The old man sat by the fire with him one night while Asotira and Lyra(who was the old woman) were looking through family photos. Not theirs of course. They couldn't reveal their secret.

"You seem much older for you age than you actually are," Georg said. Draco looked up.

"I do?" He asked.

"You and Asotria seem to hide a secret. Your eyes look old Draco. They look tired and perhaps, more older than I,"

"I guess you could put it that way," Draco said taking a sip of the muggle whiskey. Not as nice as firewhiskey, but yet still pleasant.

Georg squeezed his shoulders.

"Don't take life too seriously," Georg said. "You have your future ahead of you, don't live in the past or in your head. You have your girl to look after." Georg smiled.

When they got back home in the cottage Draco bought them, he turned to look at Asotria, smiling.

"I want to buy a house in germany,"

Astoria smiled.


	4. 2000

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Summary: **For 10 years, on 18th September, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria

**Notes: **For the One Day challenge

* * *

><p>"Draco?Astoria asked. Draco stirred and looked at her from the sofa.<p>

"Yes dear?"

"Fancy helping me put up the christmas decorations up?" She grinned and Draco gave a smirk.

"We have left it a bit late haven't we?" He murmured. "I don't see why not. I'll go and get our collection down," Astoria gave a squeal of delight and hugged him before giving him a kiss on the lips, which he enjoyed very much. He let out a smile and his heart fluttered over his wife's happiness.

He got up groggily and walked up to the attic where they have their collection of christmas decorations. One by one, with the help of Astoria, they brought down the boxes.

"Help me with the tree Astoria," Draco said as he tried entering the living room with the tree. The brambles and leaves poking at him and he let out a tiny growl of frustration.

Astoria giggled. "Are you a wizard or not?" She asked and Draco looked at her as though she was a genius. But nonetheless, with a flick of her wand, the doorway became larger, large enough for the tree fit through, and finally Draco put the tree near the fireplace.

"There!" He said, proud of him self and he clapped his hands to get rid of the leaves on his palms.

"Now this is where the fun starts," Astoria said and she put on christmas music to warm up the mood.

They started the christmas tree, Astoria being giddy and excited, put the christmas lights around Draco. Without them having electricity, they had extra magic to make the lights switch on. They were multicoloured and Draco looked highly amused.'

"Think it's funny?" He asked, amusedly and Astoria giggled again, hiding behind the sofa as Draco walked towards her with tinsel in his hands.

"Come here you!" He called and he launched at her, throwing green tinsel into her hair.

"Draco!" She squealed and she laughed as Draco began to tickle her, spraying tinsel over her and some landed on the mantelpiece.  
>She tripped and both landed softly on the sofa, still tickling and Draco still wearing the lights around him. She threw fake snow at him and he did a blasphemy, sticking his tongue out childishly.<p>

Astoria stroked his hair and Draco kissed her.

"I think the tree needs our attention you know," She grinned.

"Your right. But you do look rather attractive with fake snow and tinsel in your hair," He gave a wicked grin, a glint in his eye.

Astoria whacked his arm but smiled.

This was going to be the best christmas ever.


	5. 2001

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th September, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **For the One Day Challenge.

* * *

><p><em>2001<em>

Draco hastily shut the door, the snow falling heavily and he stamped his boots onto the mat before taking them off. He sighed with relief as he took them off, glad to be rid of them. It has been a busy day at work and Draco was ready to have his warm meal and go to sleep in that nice warm bed of his with his lovely Astoria.

Speaking of Astoria, how come she hasn't greeted him at the door yet?

He frowned and looked into the living room. Nope, she wasn't there. The christmas tree was up and the fireplace was alight but no sign. He hastily put out the fire before searching around the house.

Finally, he triggered upstairs with no luck finding her downstairs. He walked towards the bedroom and stopped outside it when he heard a strange noise coming from it.

_Click, click._

Draco raised his eyebrow and stepped back hastily, wondering what caused that noise.

_Click,click. Click,click. _

It sounded like pincers snapping together. A shiver went down his spine. Just what he needed to deal with right now. Acromantulas.

He might of well gotten Hagrid to do it.

_Click, click. Click, click. _The noise continued, getting louder and Draco gave in into his curiosity. As they say, _curiosity killed the cat._

Due not wanting to call Hagrid at this hour and been known as the wizard who couldn't get rid of Acromantulas in his bedroom, he turned the doorknob slowly, holding his breathe.

Instead of finding a huge Acromantula eating his wife, he found Astoria sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, wide eyes and curious.

Astoria looked up and smiled.

"Knitting," She said and she held up the knitting needles and Draco could see her make an attempt to make a scarf.

"_Knitting?"_ He asked, bewildered.

Astoria nodded. "Yup. Your mother showed me how to knit so I'm going to try and give it ago. I'm making a scarf,"

Draco thought it was a very bad attempt, but being a gentleman he was, didn't say anything.

"I thought I heard a pair of pincers. I thought Acromantula invaded our house,"

Astoria snorted.

"_Acromantulas? _Seriously?" She barked out a laugh.

Draco blushed.

"Not my fault! I didn't want to find a pair of Acromantulas in my house to find that they eaten my wife before christmas,"

Astoria features softened. "Aww. I'm perfectly capable of getting rid of Acromantulas Draco. Come here and give me a hug,"

He sniffed and walked over to her, giving her a firm embrace.

"Merry Christmas dear."

"Merry christmas love," She whispered, kissing his brows.


	6. 2002

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th September, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **For the One Day Challenge.

* * *

><p><em>2002<br>_

Laughter reached his ears as Draco took of his wife hand and walked into the ballroom.

They were at the Ministry Christmas ball and they have been invited, by the Minister himself.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you care to dance?" Draco asked.

She smiled wryly. "Don't mind if I do," She grinned and before Draco could take her, she dragged him into the middle of the ballroom.

Slow music came on and they danced to a slow waltz. Ignoring the other people who were staring at them.

"You know, I'm not the worlds most brilliant dancer," Draco began but was cut across by Astoria silencing him.

"Just dance," She whispered and they danced slowly. More and more people joined and more and more witches whispered about the couple in the middle of the ballroom.

But Draco thought Astoria was the most beautiful witch out of the lot.

Her soft brown hair was up at the side, let down in curls. She wore a V-green emerald dress and light make up that wasn't too much and suited her just perfectly. Her dress clinging to her body as she moved and Draco couldn't wait to tear it off her when they got home.

The dance finished and people clapped before going off to find their friends. Draco saw Blaise in the corner with his new girlfriend, talking to some old friends.

"Blaise is over there, let's go and talk to him," He said grinning. In truth, he hasn't spoken a lot to Blaise over the year and really, they need a really good catch up.

"Blaise!" Draco said and shook his hand.

"Draco? Astoria? Is that you? Bloody hell," Blaise said and he pulled Draco in for a hug before quickly giving Astoria a kiss on each cheek.

"Yup. It's us," Astoria said and Draco swung an arm around her waist.

"Long time no see mate," Blaise said and he and Draco began a warm conversation.

Astoria studied Blaise new girlfriend. She looked shy and nervous.

"Hello," Astoria said, offering her to shake her hand. "I'm Astoria Malfoy."

The girl slowly shook it. "I'm Sinead Kenna.

Astoria frowned. "Aren't you the girl who got trapped in the Gryffindor's broomstick cupboard?

Sinead laughed. "Yes I am. I had to go in there for a dare, but the door wouldn't open so I got trapped. And of course, got a week worth of detentions,"

Astoria grinned. "That was brilliant! You were a legend for doing that. What were you trying to steal there?"

"I was trying to steal the broomsticks and put them in the Ravenclaw's broom cupboard," She grinned.

Astoria let out a laugh, all ready liking the girl. They began a conversation, talking about their past dares they had to do at Hogwarts and their time there. Astoria wondered why she never got close to the girl in the first place.

"And there was another dare where I had to go into Professor Snape's quarters..."

"Astoria, it's time we should head said and Astoria heart dropped.

"Oh. Okay, I'll just say goodbye to Sinead," She said. She gave her new found friend a warm hug.

"We'll have to meet up sometime," She said.

"Yes we do. Maybe after Christmas would be a good idea," Sinead replied, grinning.

Astoria grinned back.

"Yes definitely! It's lovely to see you too Blaise," She said. Blaise have a wry smile.

"You too Astoria. It's been a long time,"

"That it has. Draco, ready when you are,"

"We have to see each other after christmas," Draco said before leaving Blaise.

"That we do. We'll see you very soon,

Draco grinned.

"Come Astoria. Time for us to take our leave,"

They left the building and Draco put his coat on Astoria to keep her warm.

"What do you think of Blaise new girlfriend?"He asked as they walked down the london street.

"I like her. She has a good sense of humour and has a kind spirit. She will be good for him,"

Draco smiled. "I've invited Blaise and Sinead around after christmas so they are coming on the first week of January,"

Astoria smiled widened.

"Oh, thank you!"

He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, not caring if they were in view of the muggle public.

"Thank you Draco," She whispered against his lips.

"Anything for you," He replied and she smiled brightly up at him.

Draco knew that she was the perfect girl he has ever had.


	7. 2003

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th September, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **For the One Day Challenge.

* * *

><p><em>2003<em>

"You invited _her?" _Astoria shrieked. Draco winced and looked down at the floor.

"Well, I had too, didn't I?"

"You invited_ her_. Pansy Parkinson? The biggest slut there was in Hogwarts?" She said, she began to raise her voice near the end.

"She was an old friend of mine Astoria..." He began but Astoria flared her nostrils angrily at him.

"Old friend? Oh, so you call clinging to each other and snogging each other senseless _old friends? _You call being bitches old friends?" She hissed.

Draco saw she had a point. Why had he invited Pansy Parkinson round on new years eve, he had no idea. Now, he and his wife were arguing over the fact that he invited her to their new years eve party.

"If you don't cancel her visit, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Draco looked at her bewildered.

"On the couch? Astoria darling-"

"Oh, don't you _darling _me," She scoffed. "I'll give you until tea time to cancel her visit and if you don't, you are sleeping on the couch!" She shouted angrily and slammed the living room door.

He winced slightly and sighed, looking at the floor, thinking over a task he was supposed to do.

How on earth was he going to cancel Pansy Parkinson visit?


	8. 2004

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th December, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **Guys! I made a Mistake:P I only just noticed.*does facepalm* In the description it says September and these are all a bit Christmassy for that!:P So I changed the date to December so it makes more sense xD.

Hope that makes it clear!:D

* * *

><p><em>2004<em>

"Can't they just shut up?" Draco muttered angrily as he looked in the direction the Ministry people were in. They were causing a ruckus and it gave Draco a bad headache.

Great. Just what he needed.

Astoria patted his arm softly.

"They'll be gone soon enough dear," She said.

"But when will soon be?" He said and again, taking a quick glance in the direction when there was shouting and laughter was.

Astoria shrugged. "We're here to see Harry aren't we not?" She asked.

He nodded. "That we are. Hope to work in the same department he is in, or the same one as Hermione Weasley,"

"The brightest girl of her age?"

"Yup. I hate to admit, but I bullied her for her being what she was," He gave a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You were under the influence of your father Draco. It's all in the past and now it's time to change. New life, new start. It's going to be great," She said smiling at him.

"She's right you know," A voice said from behind them and Draco turned round sharply to see who it was.

A pair of bright green eyes matched his and a man with messy black hair on the top of his head smiled at them, holding out his hand.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy. It's lovely to see you," Harry greeted them and he gave Astoria a kiss on the cheek and shook Draco's hand.

"Mr. Potter, you as well."

Harry waved his hand.

"Please don't call me that. Harry will do," He said brightly and he ushered them inside his office which was opposite from the racket.

"Tea?" He offered as he sat down.

"No thank you. I'm here for the job," Draco said.

"Ah yes. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked as he started looking for files.

"The very one."

"Have you got your forums with you?" He asked as he dropped some files onto his desk and Draco, handed a plastic wallet to him.

"If you could just sign there Draco, you will be free to go."

"What will happen after I signed this?" He asked curiously, reading the piece of paper before signing.

"We will owl you either earlier next month to let you know if you got the job," Harry said. Draco nodded and signed the contract.

"Thank you," He stood up and Astoria followed suit.

"I hope we can ignore our past," Harry said as he led them out.

"I hope so. After all, isn't it a new beginning for us?" Draco asked and Harry smiled.

"It is indeed. Now, I have a wife, godson and two sons to look after. I just hope wont be so tired," He chuckled and Draco smiled.

"We must be going too. I can't stand the racket the ministry is making and I am starting to get a bad headache," Draco admitted.

"Well, we shall depart here. I bid you good evening, Draco, left them at the lift and Astoria looked at him, smiling.

"He's a grown man. So different from the boy that we knew at Hogwarts,"

Draco nodded in agreement and somehow he keeps wondering why Harry is giving him second chances, after all Draco did to him and his friends in Hogwarts.

He didn't deserve them.


	9. 2005

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th December, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **Guys! I made a Mistake:P I only just noticed.*does facepalm* In the description it says September and these are all a bit Christmassy for that!:P So I changed the date to December so it makes more sense xD.

Hope that makes it clear!:D

* * *

><p><em>2005<em>

"Snow ball fight!" Astoria shouted and she launched a snowball at Draco who fell back into the snow from the force.

Blimey, could she throw!

He gave a wicked grin and he hid behind one of the hedges in the garden, forming a snowball in his hand. He peeked over, making sure it was clear and he launched it at his wife, hearing her squeal as the snow hit her.

"Got you!" Draco called excitedly, before ducking again after seeing Astoria throwing a snow ball back at him.

She giggled and threw another snow ball at him. He got hit on the shoulder and he gasped, clutching it and fell back onto the ground, his eyes closed.

"Draco?" Astoria called and he heard her footsteps on the soft snow, but he did not move.

"Come on Draco, I know you are awake," He could imagine her smiling now, folding her arms as she waited for him to get up.

Then, when he made sure that she was next to him, he opened his eyes quickly, causing her to jump and he grabbed her legs, pulling her down on top of him, squealing.

"Draco!" She shouted, throwing snow in his face as he tickled her.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, messing it up and the sun beamed down on him, making the snow shine like diamonds.

She sighed happily and rested her head against his chest, not caring if they were going to get cold.

"Draco," Astoria said.

"Mmm?"

"I have to tell you something,"

"What is it darling?" He asked, stroking her long brown hair.

"I'mpregnant,"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't hear that,"

"I'm pregnant," She said again, more forceful.

"That's nice. Wait, what?"

"I'M PREGNANT."

"Oh."

Astoria lifted her head up to see his face. "Is that...good?"

"You're pregnant?" He asked again just to make sure. She nodded, biting her lip.

He grinned.

"You're pregnant!" He kissed her long and passionate and joy filled his heart.

He was going to be a father! He was finally going to have his own family!

"Is this a good thing?" She asked wryly, a small smile forming.

"Good?" He choked. "More like brilliant!" He gave her another kiss.

"I love you," She murmured.

"I love you more," He grinned and he bent down his head to kiss her stomach. "And I love you too little fellow,"

Astoria smiled widened and tears formed from her eyes. But they were not tears of sadness, but of happiness.

"We are going to have our own child," He said, awed.

"We are," She agreed with him, resting her head against his chest again, trailing her fingers in the snow beside him.

"Maybe this time next year, we'll have our own little child with us, under the christmas tree,"

Astoria laughed.

"A baby for christmas," She said.

"A baby for christmas," He agreed and with that, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him, kissing her.

They were truly going to be family.


	10. 2006

**Title: **One Day

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Draco/Astoria

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **For 10 years on 18th December, something different always happens. Draco/Astoria.

**Note: **Guys! I made a Mistake:P I only just noticed.*does facepalm* In the description it says September and these are all a bit Christmassy for that!:P So I changed the date to December so it makes more sense xD.

Also, I would like to thank every single one of you who reviewed this story! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><em>2006<em>

"Draco, could you feed Scorpius for me?" Astoria asked as she handed him their one month old baby.

Draco held his son. "Of course. Where is his milk bottle?" He asked.

"On the table," She replied and she snuggled up on the couch and watched her husband and son interact with each other.

Draco took hold of the milk bottle and smiled at his son. "Well, this isn't going to be so hard," He said and then he tried to put the milk bottle into Scorpius mouth.

At first, he refused to open his mouth and Draco had trouble getting the milk bottle in and Astoria couldn't help but giggle.

Finally, after five minutes, Scorpius gave in and Draco fed him with the milk bottle.

"Not bad, only took you five minutes," Astoria said, grinning.

Draco scowled. "You're the expert."

Astoria laughed. "That I am,"

Draco looked back down at his son as he gurgled and he smiled, liking the feeling of holding his baby son in his arms.

"I love you silly boy, you know that?" Draco cooed. "I'm not going to let you make the same mistakes I have made. I am not going to be like my father, you are going to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. To us," He said and Astoria eyes watered a little. "You are going to live your live to the fullest little man. You are going to be the most unique Malfoy in the family," Draco said and he kissed the top of his son's forehead.

"That was beautiful," Astoria whispered. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"I don't want Scorpius to make the same mistakes I did. I want him to have his own childhood with better friends I had. I want to give him the best life as possible,"

"And we will give him that," Astoria said firmly. "We will give him a better future. This is a new start for us all,"

"That it is," Draco agreed and carefully, he leaned in to kiss his wife.

"This is the best christmas present I have ever gotten," He said.

"It's our little man's first christmas too," Astoria said, her eyes shining.

"Merry Christmas,"

"And you too dear," Astoria smiled as she kissed her husband first and then she leaned down to kiss her son. "Merry Christmas Scorpius,"

_Fin._


End file.
